Buckminster: Weasel of the Ice Age
by Buckrocks
Summary: Idea for Buck's own movie. Rated PG for a few frightening scenes and mild rude humor. Written in script style. :D BE SURE TO READ THE TRAILER FIRST!
1. Part 1

_A slight blizzard swirls in the air. Quietly as a ghost, a weasel sneeks through the forest on all fours._

**20****th**** Century Fox Presents**

_The weasel stands up on a tall rock, just as the northern lights flare up in the sky._

**A Blue Sky Studios Production**

_The weasel straightens himself so he looks like his neck is half as long as his body. Another weasel comes running from the woods._

Weasel(random actor): "Jedidiah! Jed! Dude!"

Jedidiah(Dennis Quaid): *faces the weasel with a goodnatured roll of his eyes* "What is it, boy? Speak."

Weasel: "Back at the clan! Alice!"

Jedidiah: "Alice!"

_Jedidiah (who we will from now on call Jed) bolts back into the forest. He runs into a clan 'town' and runs into two other weasels. Both weasels wave._

#1 weasel: "Hey Jed! Sup?"

#2 weasel: "Hey Jed!"

_Jed slides to a stop infront of them. _

Jed: "Hi Mirk, Mark!"

#2 weasel: "So what's new, hey?"

Jed: *starts to excitedly stutter something about Alice*

#1 weasel: *grins* Hey, Jed, don't let us stop ya, hey?"

Jed: "Uh...thanks?"

#2 weasel: "See ya, Jed!"

_**(Note from Buckrocks: The characters '#1 weasel' and '#2 weasel' would be voiced by the guys that did the two moose in the movie Brother Bear. XD)**_

_Jed continues to run until, just as he's going to enter his den (a tunnel dug into a dirt mound), his 15 year old daughter Katrina (also known as Kate) almost crashes into him._

Kate(Anne Hathaway):*happy* "Dad! You're back!"

Jed: "How's your mom?"

Kate: "Awesome! It's twins, by the way."

_Jed enters the den and, curled up on some nice green grass,is his mate Alice._

Alice(Tina Fey): "You're back! So soon?"

Jed: *smile* "Hey, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" *looks down, and stares wide eyed* "Is that...them?"

Alice: *nods, smiling*

_Jed goes down to his mate's level. Curled up close to their mother, two tiny kits squeak and wiggle like baby puppies. One of the kit is ontop of the other. The other one's face is hidden because of his brother's body._

Jed: *smile slowly spreads from ear to ear*

Alice: "Aw! He looks just like you!"

Jed: *still smiling* "Any names for them yet?"

Alice: "No. I want you to name them. Besides, these are our first sons, and I got to name Kate, so it's your turn."

Jed: *ruffles up the foremost kit's head fur* "Marco for this little guy."

Kate: *in background* "Awww! That suits him perfectly!"

_The kit underneath Marco starts to squirm, then he does a little somersault into his dad's lap._

Kit: *looks up and squeaks*

Kate: *comes up behind her father* "Whoa! Look at that jaw!" *silly giggle*

Jed: *lifts up kit to look at him and, sure enough, the kit has a slight underbite*

Alice: "He probalbly inheirited that from Hachi."

_An older weasel, with an underbite just like the kit, enters the room._

Weasel(obviously Hachi): "Alice! Jed! What's the meaning of this?!" *mutters to self* "Not tellin' me my grandkits are here." *absentmindedly growls*

Jed: *rolls eyes* "Very sorry, Hachi. Very. By the way, this one has inheirited something from you." *shows Hachi the kit with the underbite*

Hachi: *crazy look disappears and a smile crosses over his face* "Well, good golly, he has! Ha!" *looks at Jed* "Ya name 'im yet?"

Jed: *confused* "Uh, no. No, not yet."

Hachi: *satisfied* "Good. 'Cause if you don't mind, I wanna name this lil' tyke."

Jed: *shrugs, smiling* "Be my guest." *passes kit to Hachi*

_Hachi inspects the kit, who looks a little concerned as his grandparent opens his mouth to look at his tiny baby weasel teeth._

Hachi: *grins widely* "From now on, he'll be known as Buck, short for Buckminster and long for Buh!"

Alice: *raises eyebrow* "Buckminster? Really?"

Jed: "Look, Hachi, no one's used names like that since the Days of Claw and Fang. It just doesn't seem right."

Hachi: *scowls* "It's enough trouble that you youngsters of this age have stopped using the old ways to use weapons like humans! Is it really _that _troublesome to simply _name _a kit?!"

Jed: *becomes nervous from Hachi's stare* "W-what I meant was..."

Hachi: *stare deepens* "Well?"

Jed: *uneasy* "...w-was that it's a v-very..._unique _name." *grins nervously, hoping that Hachi's satisfied*

Hachi: *grins* "Gee, thanks! It was my great-great-great-great..."

Alice: *Hachi still going on in the background* "Oh _brother." _

Hachi: "...great-great-great grandsire's name."

Jed: *rubs sinuses as if getting a headache* "Yeah, okay Hachi. You can go now."

_Hachi puts the kit down and goes out the door._

Hachi: *voice fading as he leaves* "He'll grow up to be great! Mark my words, Jedidiah!"

_Silence._

Alice: "You know, Buckminster _does _seem to fit him just fine."

Jed: "Yeah. You're right about that."

**Buckminster: Weasel of the Ice Age**

**The Movie  
**


	2. Part 2

_Scene fades to a forest._

_Two six year old weasel kits are running like nuts, their sister after them._

Kate: "I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!"

Kit #1 (Marco): *laughing* "Kate and Mason, sitting in a tree!"

Kit #2 (Buck): *also laughing* "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

_Jed happens to be walking along when the kits bolt past him, their sister hot on their tails. _

Jed: *stares momentarily*

Kate: *voice in background* "I'm gonna wring your necks, you little RATS!"

Buck: *giggle* "Weasels! We're weasels, Katy!"

Kate: "You call me 'Katy' one more time and I'll..." *voice fades away as they disappear into the forest*

Jed: *shakes his head, laughing*

**That night:**

_The weasel family is at their dinner table. _

Marco: "Icky! Green stuff!" *sticks tongue out*

Buck: *makes face* "Ugh, it looks like..." *stares up at his mother fearfully as she gives him a warning glare*

Alice: "Guys, just eat your veggies." *rolls eyes; they had done this before*

Marco: *plops head down on table* "I'm moving to the Moon."

Buck: *is plopped down beside his brother, but then pops up with a look of pride* "Ha! Well, I'm going to Jupiter!"

Marco: *awestruck* "Whoa! You can live on Jupiter?"

Kate: *eating* "Of course not, silly. Jupiter is a gas planet. It has no solid surface."

_Buck and Marco stare at her._

Marco: "...Gas planet?"

Buck: *giggles*

Kate: *plops her head down on the table in distress as both brothers start to giggle like nuts*

Alice: *unimpressed*

_Alice turns to look at her mate._

Jed: *trying hard not to laugh; mutters to himself, smiling* "Gas planet...good one!"

_Jed turns to meet Alice's unhappy scowl, and he cowers a little._

Jed: "What?! It's funny!"

_Buck and Marco are laughing so hard, they're almost under the table._

Buck: *laughing* "M-Maybe Jupiter eats too many beans!"

Marco: *laughs so hard, he almost chokes on his food*

_Kate finally sees the fun in their joke, and decides to join._

Kate: "The beans give him gas!" *almost falls on the floor laughing*

Jed: *laughs and gives Alice a hug* "C'mon, Ally! Have some fun!"

Alice: "When the boys finish their meal."

_She looks at her two sons._

Alice: "Buck! Marco!"

Kits: *snap into a salute* "Yes sir!"

Buck: *looks at Marco* "It's 'Yes ma'am'. Mom's a girl, not a guy."

Marco: "Oh."

Alice: *rolls eyes* "I want you two to eat your veggies. Now."

Buck: *sits back pouting*

Marco: *is picking his nose as if he doesn't have a care in the world*

Alice: "Eat them right now or you don't get any snacks for a week."

_Seconds later, the food is gone and the kits are headed off to bed._

Alice: *sighs, rubbing her sinuses* "I don't think I can take this anymore..."

Jed: "You gotta admit, though. That was pretty funny!"

Alice: "Hmm... gas planet?"

_Silence. _

_Jed and Alice laugh a little._


End file.
